1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast detachable side wheel device, and in particular to a fast detachable side wheel device having it side wheels easily detachable without requiring any detaching tools.
2. The Prior Arts
For an ordinary luggage trunk structure presently on the market, refer to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the luggage trunk structure includes a luggage trunk body 10, two drag wheels 12, two bottom footings 14, a plurality of side wheels 16, and an extensible-and-retractable pulling rod mechanism 18. Wherein, luggage trunk body 10 is used to accommodate various objects and items, the two drag wheels 12 and two bottom footings 14 are provided at the bottom of the luggage trunk body 10, such that the bottom footing 14 is used to make the luggage trunk body 10 stand firmly in a stable state. The back side of the luggage trunk body 10 is provided with a handle, and an extensible-and-retractable pulling rod mechanism 18 formed by two extensible-and-retractable pulling rods, so that user is able to pull out the two extensible-and-retractable pulling rods by the handle, hereby facilitating user to drag luggage trunk body 10 along while traveling through the rolling of the two drag wheels 12. Moreover, the side wheels 16 are fixed onto the sides of luggage trunk body 10 by means of screwing, riveting, or fastening, so that when the user is not moving, the luggage trunk can be placed and rests on the ground; and when the user is moving, he pushes the luggage trunk body 10 to move along through the rolling of side wheels 16 on the ground.
For this kind of luggage trunk structure mentioned above, though it can solve the problem of the conventional luggage trunk that, the side footings provided on the side are liable to be worn out due to its high friction with the ground, thus requiring user exerting much more effort to push and move the luggage trunk along. However, since the side wheels 16 are fixed to the sides of the luggage trunk body 10 through screwing or riveting, so installation and detaching tools are required when installing new side wheels 16 or replacing the worn out side wheels 16. Therefore, it has the shortcomings of requiring more time and efforts in operation and thus inconvenient in application.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the side wheel device of a luggage trunk is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.